thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pride Rock
Pride Rock is a magnificent rock formation that serves as a central location in The Lion King universe. Information Pride Rock serves several key purposes: it houses the monarch and his pride, serves as the central meeting place for residents, and is the place where official business is conducted. A strategically advantageous location, Pride Rock proves the perfect home for a monarch, as it provides a clear view of the Pride Lands, including its bordering territories, the Elephant Graveyard and the Outlands History ''The Lion King'' King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi's newborn cub, Simba, is presented by Rafiki to the Pride Landers from Pride Rock. Later, Mufasa takes Simba to the top of it to teach his son about his future. After Scar kills Mufasa, Scar ascends Pride Rock to take his place as king and spends his reign lazing in Pride Rock. However, Simba returns and attacks Scar while the lionesses and Rafiki battle the hyenas. Simba eventually flips his uncle off of Pride Rock where he is devoured by his own followers, the hyenas. ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' As with the first film, Pride Rock serves as the site of presentation for the royal heir- this time, Simba's daughter Kiara is presented to the animals of the Pride Lands. Later, she goes to the edge of the rock and peers out over the Pride Lands. Her parents arrive, and after confirming that she is aware of Simba's instructions, Kiara sets off to explore. When Kiara is fully grown, she departs for her first hunt from Pride Rock. The hunt fails, but results in an Outsider lion named Kovu joining the pride. While the other lions enter Pride Rock to sleep, Simba makes Kovu sleep outside. However, the following night, he permits Kovu to enter Pride Rock to sleep. Vitani, watching Pride Rock from afar, is disappointed when Kovu does not attack Simba as he was instructed to by their mother. After the Outsiders ambush Simba and Kovu, Simba returns to Pride Rock with the help of Timon and Pumbaa. Kovu arrives, and Simba exiles him from the top of the rock. As the gathered Pride Landers sing "One of Us" as they drive Kovu out of the Pride Lands. Simba remains on Pride Rock throughout the duration of the song. However, later, Simba accepts Kovu and the rest of the Outsiders sans their leader Zira into the pride. They gather on Pride Rock, where Kiara and Kovu are married. Together, Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara walk to the edge of Pride Rock and roar over their kingdom. The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Simba is teaching his daughter Kiara about the kingdom when his son Kion and his friend Bunga interrupt their game. Simba sends them away so that he can continue to teach Kiara. Later, when Kion uses the Roar of the Elders, Simba, Nala, and Rafiki can hear it. As a result, Simba and Rafiki take Kion and Bunga inside of Pride Rock, into the Lair of the Lion Guard, where they explain the history of a group called the Lion Guard. The Lion Guard Pride Rock is frequently seen in the background of episodes in the series, and occasionally serves as a setting, primarily when the Lion Guard is within it. The Lion King: Six New Adventures A Tale of Two Brothers After Simba promises his son Kopa the chance to see the Pride Lands from the summit of Pride Rock, Kopa is eager to go. However, kingly duties soon get in the way, and only a story from Rafiki can convince Simba to fulfill his promise. A Snake in the Grass When Kopa becomes grumpy, Nala leaves him in the able paws of Timon and Pumbaa, and heads back to Pride Rock. Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this location makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Pride Rock, add it to this list. *The Lion Guard: A Promising Friendship *The Lion Guard: A Sibling For Nita *The Lion Guard: A Harsh Confrontation *The Lion Guard: Offering Comfort *The Lion Guard: An Argument *The Lion Guard: An Unfortunate Event *The Lion Guard: A Marvelous Performance *The Lion Guard: Ahadi's Abdication *The Lion Guard: Mufasa and Sarabi's Coronation *The Lion Guard: Simba's Presentation *The Lion Guard: Simba and Nala's Coronation *The Lion Guard: Kata and Maya's Hatred *The Lion Guard: A Peaceful Day *The Lion Guard: Kopa's Presentation *The Lion Guard: An Intense Confrontation *The Lion Guard: An Excellent Visit *The Lion Guard: A Heartwarming Connection *The Lion Guard: An Amazing Friendship *The Lion Guard: A Perfect Visit *The Lion Guard: Queen Dhahabu’s Visit *The Lion Guard: A Tense Confrontation *The Lion Guard: Queen Janna’s Visit *The Lion Guard: A Peaceful Visit *The Dark Roar Returns *The Dark Roar Rises *The Lion Guard: The Good Jackal *The Lion Guard: A Lioness in the Outlands *The Lion Guard: Rescuing Kiara *The Lion King: Kopa's Story *The Path of Honor * Return To Pride Rock *Rain Down Stars *The Lion Guard: Scar's Reign *The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Reunion *The Lion Guard: Dawn of a New Guard *Alpenglow *Huwezi *The Lion Guard: Bleeding Scars *The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew *The Lion King: Tiger and the Outlander *To Save A Princess *The Guard *Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy *Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands *The Leopon Legacy *The Lion King: Next Generation Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Locations Category:Locations Category:Homes Category:Pride Lands Locations